The Suspicious Night
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Judai goes to a school with two types of classes: the day and night class. He constantly hangs out with Johan of the night class even though it's forbidden but he started noticing some strange things about the night class. Could he be in danger from it? Spiritshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Okay you guys this is the first story I'm publishing under my name. For anyone who reviews, thank you very much! I'll try to reply to every review but I might miss one or two. If it's yours then I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic I wrote. It was sort of based off of Vampire Knight. I was watching that anime and an idea formed in my head. What would it be like to be a day student there and not know about the night class? That's how this story was formed only with Judai and Johan. Anyway, it's nothing like Vampire Knight except the setting. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **The Suspicious Night

**Summary: **Judai goes to a school with two different classes; one goes to school at night while others go during the day. He constantly hangs out with Johan of the night class even though it isn't allowed but he started noticing some strange things about the night class. Is Johan possibly hiding a secret?

**Chapter 1**

Judai sprinted down the school yard as fast as his two legs could carry him. The prefects were watching the school grounds like they did every night and were trying to stop him from seeing the night class. The night class is a special group of students that take their classes at night. For some reason, though, it's forbidden to associate with the day classes. In the night class, everyone was strangely beautiful. If they wanted to, they could be professional models. The most appealing of them all, in Judai's opinion, had to be Johan, his best friend.

"Caught you, Yuki," a boy behind him roughly grabbed his arm, pulling Judai back. Judai pouted and faced the one who caught him. Of course it was his roommate, Manjoume Jun. He could hardly call Manjoume a roommate because he was never in his room. He was either outside making sure the day class didn't interact with the night class or in his own classes during the day.

His black hair stuck out in every almost every direction and his pale skin made him look like the living dead. He was a bit taller than Judai but not by a whole lot. Both boys were wearing the same uniform which was black loose pants with a white collared shirt along with a red tie and black jacket. The night class wore the same uniform but it was white instead of black and black instead of white.

"Aw, come on Manjoume," Judai pouted, his hand running through his light brown hair, "let me see them."

"No," Manjoume said strictly, grabbed Judai's arm and pulling him towards the dorms.

"Why not?" Judai whined, "They enjoy my company. They even said they prefer me around."

"They have class to attend to," Manjoume argued, still pulling the defenseless boy towards their dorm. Judai sighed and followed him, knowing his roommate's stubbornness. There was no point in having a fight against him about this because, in the end, he would always win or try his best to. Judai was able to win most of their arguments but when it came to going to visit Johan, Manjoume became most persistent. This, however, was if he was caught which he was most of the time.

"So? I can attend their class too," Judai smiled sheepishly, making Manjoume roll his eyes and tug harder. Judai sighed and continued walking, looking around the campus. It was a fairly large school constructed of large gray bricks. It reminded him of the old castles people saw in movies but a smaller version. The trees seemed to stick out in the bright moonlight above them. Just like the night students, it was a beautiful school.

"Manjoume," a girl's voice shouted in a commanding tone. Judai looked over to see Asuka standing there in the girl's uniform. It was the same as the guys but with a black skirt instead of pants. Her blonde hair hung tightly in a ponytail, and her eyes reflected worry and annoyance.

"Asuka," Manjoume sighed, Judai's arm still in his grip. Judai tried to escape but Manjoume refused to let go. Judai pouted and sighed; waiting for the lecture he was going to hear from Asuka and prayed they would take him to the chairman.

"Is it Judai again?" Asuka sighed, crossing her arms over her huge chest. Judai stuck out his tongue at her but remained silent. Manjoume nodded making Asuka sigh. It was like this almost every day only sometimes Judai slipped into the night class and talked to them.

"Yes."

Judai pouted and ripped his arm out of Manjoume's grip. He didn't bother running since both could easily out run him. He would be caught before he even tried. Sighing, he pouted once again, "I don't get why I can't see them. They like having me around and it's not like I'm missing out on my sleeping. I barely sleep at night anyway!"

Manjoume rolled his eyes and sighed, whispering something Judai couldn't catch. Judai just shrugged and faced Asuka once again with determination in his eyes. Asuka sighed and prepared for the speech she would once again hear every time they caught him.

"You can't just keep me from them forever. One day, they might come to me," Judai smirked. Asuka nearly laughed but instead rolled her eyes. It wasn't the same speech, which she was thankful for, and it somehow amused her. He honestly thought they would come to him because they wanted to hang out with him? They would only come to him for one reason and that's why they were here. Their duty was to protect him and make sure that didn't happen. Danger lurked in the night dorms and Judai just couldn't see it. Hopefully, he never would.

"I'll take him back to the dorms and come back out here, okay?" Manjoume said with complete seriousness.

"You better, after all, it's not safe here," Asuka said, looking around with suspicion making Judai blink. What wasn't safe about the school? It seemed pretty safe to him. Those two really were strange sometimes. Most of the time they talked like they knew some code that no one else knew. It was annoying and mysterious. Both of them were two things that Judai both adored and hated.

Manjoume nodded and once again grabbed Judai's arm before quickly dragging him into the dorms. It looked the same as the school but smaller, less fancy, and didn't look as old. It made Judai a bit sad but he could live with it. It was just a dorm after all. Besides, it contained an amazing view of the school. They walked through the hallways with the wooden floors and tiled walls. Once they saw their dorm room, Manjoume pushed open the door and threw Judai inside. Judai landed on his twin size bed, glaring at the boy who hurled him in.

"Stay put," Manjoume ordered and locked the door. Judai listened to the footsteps and smirked. Once the sound faded away, Judai jumped up and walked over to the window. It was in between his bed and Manjoume's, which as parallel to his own. Judai opened the window and jumped out. Even though it was the second floor, he could easily just grab onto the tree branch below, swing on it, making his hands burn with a little bit of pain since he was rubbing his bare skin against the tree's bark. He was used to that pain though since already did this so many times, and hop down. It was simple to him. He learned by watching Asuka the countless she cashed after him and caught him.

Smirking, Judai dashed towards the night dorms, knowing that by now class must have started. He just wanted to wait until it ended. As he was running through the small field, he didn't notice a particular tree root that stuck out from the ground. It was right up in his direction, making him trip. He gasped as he rolled down and hit another tree with full force to his back. He groaned in pain and slowly stood up.

"That was stupid of me," he mumbled as he continued to walk down to the night dorms. It hurt too much to run which was dangerous because Asuka or Manjoume could catch up to him. He looked over at the huge wall that separated him from the dorm. It was made out of brick, the same type that made up the school, and seemed to stretch out all the way around the dorm. They didn't have that with their dorm though. The only entrance was the tall black gate. Judai smirked and walked up to the wall. It was going to be easy to climb. He stretched out his arms but groaned in pain again from the tree. Hesitantly, he pulled back his arms and sighed. Maybe he could just try again tomorrow.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind him. Judai let out a yelp and jumped up. Slowly, he turned around to see Asuka standing there, a strict look on her face.

"Um… I dropped something here and came back to get it?" Judai squeaked in an unconvincing voice. He couldn't lie, especially to someone who he considered a friend. It was one of his weaknesses that he didn't like that much.

"Idiot," Asuka hissed, grabbing his hand, "shit, there's blood! That's bad, really bad."

"What do you mean?" Judai asked puzzled. Blood was bad? It was blood that kept them alive. They needed blood so why was it bad? Did she not like the sight of blood? He looked down at his bleeding hand and bit his lip. That was from when he grabbed the tree branch and swung on it. It must have been. Either way, Asuka seemed freaked out about it.

"We have to go now," Asuka said sternly.

"Aw, but why?" Judai whined just as someone from behind Asuka walked up to her. Judai blinked and smiled at the person he immediately recognized. It was Jim Cook from the night class. His uniform was complete white except for the shirt underneath which was black. It was barely seen because his white jacket was buttoned up unlike his. His eyes glowed with the moonlight. Two emotions showed in his eyes that Judai was particularly confused about. Lust and hunger filled his eyes as he walked over to Judai. Asuka growled and stood between them with her arms spread out wide. The sight made Jim laugh.

"Jeez, Asuka, don't freak out." Jim laughed, "I just smelled some blood and wanted to see if everything was okay."

Jim leaned down so he was inches from Asuka's face. She glared at him with her eyes filled with hatred. She refused to move from her spot because if he did it would show he scared her or overpowered her. That wasn't something she wanted him to think. Jim didn't scare her and she could easily defend herself. She didn't need saving of any kind.

"You have to go to class," Asuka said lowly in a calm but firm voice. Judai blinked and wondered what was going on with them. It seemed tenser than it needed to be.

"Aw but Asuka," Jim smirked, "I came all this way to make sure Judai was okay. I should at least get a snack."

"Don't you even think about it," Asuka hissed while Judai continued to stare at them with confusion. What was so wrong with some food? He obviously was hungry. Too bad Judai didn't realize exactly what he was hungry for.

"How come I can't think about it?" Jim whined like a child.

"It's against school rules," Asuka grabbed Judai's bleeding hand and pulled on him. Judai, however, refused to move. If Jim needed something to eat, he could just have some snacks. What was so wrong with eating? Judai could bring Jim some food if he wanted. Jim showed no signs of leaving.

Instead he just stood there with a silly grin plastered on his face. In fact, with the way he was standing, Asuka couldn't move. She tried to step to the right but he did the same. She stepped the left and he still did the same. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere without a snack. Asuka growled and pulled out from her inside pocket in her jacket a gun. Wait… a gun!

"Why the hell do you have a gun?" Judai shouted sounding a bit scared. The chairman's daughter carried around a gun with her? She was a prefect and she had a gun? Why did she have a gun? Was she going to kill Jim? Was she going to harm him? Judai tried escaping her grip but it was once again the grip was too tight. Asuka pointed the gun at him, her fingers resting on the trigger.

"Don't point that thing at me," Jim held out his hands in defense. He knew very well it would serve no purpose against a gun though. That gun could easily harm people like him. He could tell.

"Then let us through," Asuka growled out. Jim sighed and stepped back. Asuka smirked and lowered her gun. That was easier than she planned. She thanked him and continued walking. This time it was Jim's turn to smirk. Asuka was too trusting over him. He was hungry and he wanted a snack… no, he needed a snack. Luckily, there was a bleeding boy right there in her grip. This was almost too easy. He ripped Judai from Asuka and held him protectively.

"W-what are you doing?" Judai asked. Asuka gasped and pulled out her gun once again silently cursing herself for letting her guard down. She was a trained prefect that could easily take down anyone or anything yet she was so easily tricked. The chairman would not be pleased when he heard about this. Not only is her life in danger but Judai's as well.

"You better drop him right now!" Asuka screamed and pointed the gun at him. Jim wrapped his arms around Judai, pressing his body against Judai's back.

"Sorry Judai," Jim whispered, "no hard feelings, right?"

"What do you mean?" Judai asked before Jim pierced his neck with his own teeth. Judai gasped as a sucking sound ran though his ears. His own heartbeat seemed to speed up. It had only been a couple seconds and Judai felt drained. He glanced down to his pale hands, barely bleeding anymore. The world began to spin around him as he looked at a growling fuzzy Asuka. What was going on? Why was Jim biting him? What was going…?

Asuka gasped as Judai's knees soon gave out. Quickly, she shot the gun forcing Jim to release Judai, who tumbled to the ground. With a quick movement, Asuka grabbed Judai's arm and pulled him towards her. Judai wobbled a bit, his hand covering his bloody wound.

"You bit him," Asuka growled. How dare he go against school rules? She glanced at Judai, worried about his wound. She just hoped it wouldn't bleed too much. Jim already sucked out a lot of his blood so much he could barely stand.

"I couldn't resist," Jim smiled with blood surrounding the edges of his mouth. Little did he know Manjoume was sneaking up behind him with a long metal staff in his hands. He raised it above his head and smashed it on Jim's. Jim fell to the ground completely knocked out. They both knew he wouldn't die or anything because of what he was. The injury wouldn't be too bad either.

"Manjoume, help me hold him," Asuka demanded. Manjoume nodded and put his arm around Judai's waist, hoisting him up. Judai could barely stand on his own and the world was still spinning around him.

"What… just…" Judai managed to choke out. Asuka and Manjoume glanced at each other, their eyes saying the same thing. His memories had to be erased.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a voice ran out from behind them. Both froze and slowly turned to see Ryo and Johan standing there with both of their arms crossed. Johan had a very strict yet somehow playful look in his teal eyes. Ryo's, however, just looked extremely strict and a bit angry. They were completely against sucking the blood of humans.

"You guys!" Asuka exclaimed. Manjoume rolled his eyes at the sight of the two immortal beings and glared at them with pure hatred. Johan's teal eyes softened when he witnessed Judai being carried and blood pouring from his wound.

"Jim did this, didn't he?" Johan stated calmly, not wanting to lose his temper.

"Yes," Asuka nodded, glaring at him.

"I'll take care of him," Johan sighed, grabbing Jim and pulling his unconscious body up. Ryo nodded and stood beside him, helping him carry Jim.

"Thank you," Asuka bowed a bit while Manjoume remained silent. He refused to talk to scum like them. He always hated people like Jim and this was exactly why. They sucked the blood of others and killed them without a thought. Johan nodded and glanced at Judai.

"Johan….?" Judai whispered just as he was pulled away by Manjoume and Asuka. He didn't notice the small goodbye Johan had said before he was carried off. Soon the darkness completely swallowed him and he fell into the safe, dark abyss.

* * *

I hope you liked it. If you didn't, don't review. I'm sorry if it is a little slow at first. I just want to introduce all the characters. If any are OOC then please tell me. I'm going to try to get a beta reader and I think I might have one picked out but I still have to ask her. The other chapters will be longer, I promise. This is a spiritshipping story if you didn't figure that out already.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait (yeah right away is so long, isn't it?) but I'm here and back. I hope you like it. Anyway, hope you like it! I tried to make this chapter longer though. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Vampire Knight. If I did, I would be rich… I think. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

**

* * *

**

Title:

The Suspicious Night

**Summary: **Judai goes to a school with two different classes; one goes to school at night while others go during the day. He constantly hangs out with Johan of the night class even though it isn't allowed but he started noticing some strange things about the night class. Is Johan possibly hiding a secret?

**Chapter 2**

A beast in a human form. That's exactly what Johan was. He's a beast hiding within a human body. That's what all the night class students were. All of them fed on human blood to survive. Some dared steal the lives of humans. They just couldn't control their bloodlust. All of them needed their constant blood supply.

Those thoughts swirled around Manjoume's head as he watched Judai peacefully sleep on the bed. They erased his memories the night before after he begged not to. A rush of guilt swam through his body once again. Judai did promise he would keep the secret but he was human. Once one human knew, they all knew. That's why Manjoume and Asuka were so special. Thanks to them no one knew.

* * *

White. It was the first thing he saw. He was in a fairly big room with many beds. The white curtains seemed to blend with the bright sun… wait… sun? Judai sat up and looked out the window next to him sighing. It would be too late to visit Johan and the others again. Now that he thought about it, wasn't it night? He must have fallen asleep. This wasn't his dorm though. He blinked and looked around the nurse's office. Why was he in here? All the memories of the night before came rushing back.

"Idiot." A voice said from beside him. Judai looked over to see Manjoume sitting there glaring at him. Did he wait here all night or did he just arrive?

"Manjoume," Judai exclaimed. Why was Manjoume here of all people? Manjoume hated him and wanted him dead. Maybe it was because he was supposed to make sure Judai didn't leave in the middle of the night again. Yeah, that must have been it.

"You hit your back pretty hard when you tripped," Manjoume sighed lying right to his face. It didn't help the guilt decrease but that was the lie they decided to go with.

"So that's why I'm here?" Judai asked looking around.

"Yeah," Manjoume nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "you scratched your neck too. I wouldn't take off the band aid until it completely heals."

"Oh," Judai lightly touched his neck. When he tried to sneak into the night dorms, he tripped over that tree branch and hit his back. It turned out that the wound caused a giant bruise that needed to be attended to. The nurse noticed his bleeding neck and decided to fix that up as well. If it wasn't for Asuka, he would still be against that tree groaning in pain. At least, that's what he thought happened.

"Next time you shouldn't sneak out," Manjoume glared at him. Judai stuck out his tongue and hopped out of bed. Manjoume's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Judai's arm and pulled him back down. He shouldn't be able to move around that much yet. He still needed some time to rest. Why was he able to move that freely though?

"What?" Judai asked a bit annoyed. He hated sitting around and doing nothing. It was boring and a waste of time.

"You have to stay in here for a bit longer."

Judai pouted and whined, "I don't want to! It's so boring and besides I feel much better."

"We'll see about that," Manjoume mumbled as he stood up and sighed. Judai smiled brightly and hopped up before wobbling a bit. Manjoume threw up his hands in case Judai fell back but he was able to steady himself in time. He was right; Judai still did need some time to rest in bed.

"Jeez, what happened…?" Judai mumbled as he tried to keep his balance. Should a wound to the back be able to do that to him? Manjoume bit his lip just as the white doors in the front of the room opened up. Rushing in came Kenzan, who claimed to be Judai's younger brother. Both knew it wasn't true and Kenzan just admired him.

"Aniki, are you alright?" Kenzan asked with worry. Manjoume rolled his eyes and stood behind Judai. He didn't want to deal with two idiots at once.

"I'm fine," Judai smiled while Manjoume just stood behind him, mumbling something about Judai being too much to handle.

"Good," Kenzan sighed in relief. Manjoume glanced at his watch and blinked. It was already time for class. What was Kenzan doing out here then?

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Manjoume raised an eyebrow making Kenzan freeze then sheepishly smile. He had been caught by the prefect.

"Maybe…" Kenzan smiled a bit.

"Go now," Manjoume glared. Kenzan pouted and walked out of the room while Judai just stared after him a little sad that his company had to go. He glanced at the silent, glaring Manjoume and sighed. Now he was his only company left. Sure, he didn't mind the older boy but it was just that Manjoume was always so serious. Sometimes Judai just wished that he would show him the real him. He could tell that Manjoume always wore a mask and he wanted to see the boy behind it.

"Let's walk around campus," Judai suggested. Manjoume just shrugged and followed the smaller boy. Judai smiled brightly as they exited the room only to see Asuka leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Her face held the expression of being deep in thought and the bags under her eyes suggested that she didn't sleep at all in the previous night. Well the prefects never did sleep unless it was the weekend but it looked as if she hadn't slept at all in three weeks.

"Asuka," Manjoume spoke up. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at the both of them. She sighed and flinched when she saw the band aid on Judai's neck. Judai saw the flinch and blinked at her. Why did she flinch at the sight of his band aid? It was just a small scratch on his neck. Her face held guilt and sorrow that made Judai worry. What was on her mind?

"Judai, you're okay, right?" she slightly smiled as she stood up straight. Judai hesitantly nodded and Asuka sighed in relief. She felt it had been her fault that the boy was bitten by Jim. It was her who failed to protect him from the vampire and it was her fault that he couldn't remember a thing from last night.

"He's fine, Asuka," Manjoume could tell she felt guilty from just one glance at her expression. He, however, blamed himself since he was not there to help protect Judai at the time. Instead he was busy looking for anyone else from the day class. Sighing, he walked past Judai and out of the school while Asuka slightly smiled.

"Thank goodness," Asuka whispered with her hand on her heart. She walked down the hallway and blinked. She forgot to tell Samejima about what happened last night. She turned around and began to walk down the hallway and up the long staircase.

* * *

When she reached his office, she opened up the door and saw him sitting at his desk looking through some papers.

"Asuka," he exclaimed when he heard the door creek open. Asuka offered a pleasant smile and closed the door behind her. She walked up to his desk in the back of the room and placed her hands on the wood.

"I have something to tell you," Asuka said before explaining everything about what happened last night. It went from how Judai was sneaking out to when they erased his memories and made him believe he was there because of hitting his back. They only knew that because after Jim woke up he claimed he saw that happen from his dorm window when he smelt the blood.

"I see," Samejima sighed, "Judai certainly is something else."

"I just wanted to tell that to you," Asuka bowed a bit. "Sorry I failed you."

"You didn't," Samejima waved his hand, "it's your job as prefects to make sure that no one in the day class stays out at night and that they don't come in contact with the night class. We both know its hard work. It's especially hard when all the girls are crowded around the gates after the night class is released to go to their classes."

"Thank you, sir," Asuka smiled.

"Don't call me sir," Samejima smiled. "Call me father."

"But you're not my real father," Asuka blinked.

"So? I raised you since you were a seven year old," Samejima smiled. Asuka couldn't help but slightly smile back. He was exactly like a father to her.

"I'll get going now," Asuka said when she walked out of the room. Samejima smiled and waited until she left before his eyes darkened. Jim would need some talking to later and he would have to talk to Judai as well. Judai just didn't realize the danger of the night class. In his own way, he was setting himself up for his own death.

* * *

Asuka held out her arms and tried pushing back the many girls. She groaned as she tried to keep them back. She knew that the night class was beautiful but she still tried her best not to obsess over them. These girls were just impossible to stop though. If only they knew what they really were, she wondered if they would still be like this if they did.

It was the evening around sunset and the night class students were being released to go to class. All the day students, mostly girls, were all crowded around to see the beautiful people about to walk out. Judai was one of those people. He stood in the crowd, waiting to see his friends.

"They are coming out," one girl screamed as the gates opened. All of them stepped back and formed two straight lines. It almost looked like a pathway to the night students. Rei was the first to walk out. She looked graceful in the white skirt as she walked out. All the boys, except Judai, had hearts in their eyes. Rei rolled her eyes at the boy's lust. Next came out Junko and Momoe, who were both smiling brightly as they walked behind Rei.

"There seem to be more boys here than last time," Momoe whispered with excitement.

"They are human though," Junko sighed, "so it's a complete waste."

"That's true," Momoe shrugged.

"Honestly, do you two only think of stupid human boys?" Rei grumbled before laying her eyes on Judai. A slight blush appeared on her face the moment she set her eyes on the older boy. A smile appeared on her features as walked up to him making all the boys growl with jealousy. Junko and Momoe, however, just snickered to each other. Yeah, she says she doesn't think about human boys at all.

"Hey Rei," Judai smiled brightly.

"Judai," Rei smiled back. For some reason, Judai always made her feel so much happier, "are you okay? I heard about what happened."

"I'm fine," Judai grinned. Rei nodded and quickly flashed a smile at him before she continued to walk with Momoe and Junko. Ryo walked out with Johan by his side and all the girls gasped. Ryo was their favorite out of all of the night class. He was even president of the whole dorm and the class rep.

"Hello everyone," Jim smiled as he walked out. Judai flinched when he saw him but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Jim looked over the top happy? He didn't know but either way he didn't want to go near Jim for at him.

"Stay away from the humans." Ryo ordered, pulling Jim back from the cheering fangirls. Jim pouted but didn't say anything in return. He knew exactly why he had to stay away from the humans. In fact, he was a bit embarrassed by yesterday's little… performance. Johan nodded and glanced at Judai. He cringed at the band aid on Judai's neck. It didn't seem to look like it was painless. Without hesitation, Johan began to walk towards Judai until Manjoume stepped in front of him, glaring at him.

"Keep moving, Anderson," Manjoume hissed. Judai blinked in confusion and waved a Johan with a huge smile on his face. Johan just simply nodded and continued walking. He knew that Manjoume hated vampires especially when they were associated with humans.

"Manjoume," Asuka exclaimed, "you're here!"

"Sorry I'm late," Manjoume said. He turned to the large group of girls, and some guys, and cupped his hands over his mouth, "YOU ALL BETTER GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS OR YOU ALL HAVE FIVE WEEKS DETENTION!"

All the girls turned to him and grumbled many bad things about him before walking back to their dorms. Manjoume smirked while Judai remained sitting there with that goofy smile on his face. Asuka walked over to them while panting from wasting all her energy in holding back the girls.

"Why were you late?" Asuka demanded. She couldn't handle all of the girls herself. It was clear that they both had to be there in order to protect them from the vampires.

"Reasons," Manjoume shrugged giving no further answer. Judai just stood there and prayed that they wouldn't notice he was still standing there. It would be a bad thing if he was caught.

"Judai, you have to go too," Asuka grabbed his arm while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad if I hang out with them," Judai pouted. Manjoume growled and decided to do something he's never done before in his whole life. He grabbed Judai by his legs and swung him over his back. Judai gasped and Asuka smirked at the both of them.

"We are leaving," Manjoume said with a blank voice before walking off with a screaming Judai. Asuka laughed and watched the two leave, Judai still screaming at him to let go. Those two were so unpredictable sometimes.

* * *

Johan watched from the window from his classroom as Manjoume swung Judai over his shoulder and carried him back to the dorm. His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Rei looked over from his shoulder and sighed, returning to her book. Johan hated when someone took something that was his.

"You know, he's getting all my nerves," Johan glared at Manjoume.

"I know," Rei nodded, "you told me already. He's not stealing Judai away you know."

"It's not Judai," Johan shook his head and once again glaring out with window. Rei rolled her eyes and returned to the book one again. Her best friend, who sat beside her, smirked and let out a tiny laugh. Ryo hit him over the head making him yelp in pain and pout.

"I didn't do anything," Fubuki exclaimed.

"You were being too loud," Ryo said blankly.

"No, I wasn't even talking," Fubuki glared at him.

"Really? It seemed you were."

"Ryo!" Fubuki glared at him. Ryo rolled his eyes and walked up behind Johan, who still stared out the window even though Manjoume left.

"You're angry because of that?" Ryo raised his eyebrows.

"Let's face it," Johan sighed, "Judai is the best smelling of all the humans. Of course I would be upset that someone like Manjoume is around him all the time."

"You mean protecting him?" Ryo blinked.

"No," Johan shook his head, "different reasons."

"I see, you want a taste of his delicious blood," Fubuki smirked making Ryo once again hit him over the top of the head. Johan rolled his eyes and listened to the argument between Ryo, Fubuki, and Rei, who joined in because they were being too loud. Johan let out a soft laugh. Those three were ridiculous but they were his friends.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Judai demanded sitting crossed legged on his bed with his arms also crossed. Manjoume rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, glaring at the smaller boy.

"Right now I am doing my duty and that's watching you," Manjoume glared at him. Judai pouted and leaned back on the bed. Maybe he would just try again next time. Nothing could ever stop him from seeing his friends unless it was Manjoume. Somehow he constantly stopped him along with Asuka.

"Judai, listen," Manjoume sighed, sitting on the bed next to him, "there is a reason why they are in the night class. Those reasons aren't good and we don't want you around them. Bad things will happen to you."

They already have, Manjoume wanted to say but stopped himself. He stared at the band aid on Judai's neck. He really was an idiot but he was still his idiot. That was why Manjoume always had to watch him. Though watching him was annoying at times. Judai never listened to him either. Maybe he should give away his idiot. It would save him a lot of trouble.

"I don't care," Judai glared at him.

"Why are you so hooked on seeing these guys?" Manjoume demanded. Judai closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed. With a sigh, he turned his head towards Manjoume, a light smile on his face. The look in his chocolate brown eyes said everything. Manjoume's mouth dropped and he turned around so he wasn't facing Judai. This was bad, seriously bad.

"I'm not telling," Judai winked but Manjoume already knew. The look in his soft brown eyes reveled everything. Judai really was screwed up. He was completely messed up! Now that Manjoume thought about it, it made complete sense. Everything was for him; for that stupid vampire. Manjoume growled and reached out to turn off the lights. He had to stop this and he knew how he could do it.

* * *

Asuka walked along the hallways of the day class. She sighed and walked into the chairman's office which seemed normal. Towards the back of the room in the center was his wooden desk while in the left was a book case filled with books on vampires. The rest of the room was empty with a couple of cases for some files. Asuka continued to walk in until she was face to face with her adoptive father, who was smiling brightly.

"I found a way," Samejima smiled, holding up a little tablet. Asuka's eyes widened as she stared at the small white tablet. Samejima grabbed a water bottle and dropped in the tablet. The water slowly turned red and looked exactly like blood.

"Amazing," Asuka whispered with wide eyes.

"I already gave them all to the night class," Samejima smiled, "the taste will be a little off but they said it was good enough. It's completely perfect."

"That's great," Asuka smiled once again.

"But," Samejima opened his eyes, seriousness returning to them, "We both know that you-know-who can't go near these pills."

"I know," Asuka nodded a dark look in her eyes.

"Good," Samejima smiled, "now go back to your dorm."

"I have to watch for the day students," Asuka winked looking outside at the sunset, "goodbye."

Samejima watched as his daughter left the room and sighed. Manjoume stepped out from the shadows and stared at the blood tablet.

"I can't believe you did it," Manjoume sounded impressed.

"I know," Samejima smiled at him, "oh, that's right. Manjoume, is everything alright?"

"Why?"

"You seemed distant lately," Samejima said, "Is there something I should be aware of? Anything at all?"

"I've been distant?"

"Very," Samejima nodded, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," Manjoume lied, "everything is fine."

Samejima nodded and Manjoume exited the room with a dark look in his eyes. Everything was far from fine. Judai's reasons for visiting the night class, the blood tablets, and him. They were all too much for his shoulders. Right now he didn't know if he could handle it very well. He knew he had to though. If he snapped, there would be Hell to pay and Judai would be one of the first to pay.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I didn't really know what to write for this so I kind of made it up as I went along. Please review if you liked it and I'll try to reply. Um… that's it for now so yeah. If you have any snow, good for you because I had a day off today! I know it's really late but happy holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. I've been on a role this week or at least in my opinion I have been. I hope you all like it! I'm going to try to reply to every review but if I miss yours, I'm sorry. I hope you like the new chapter. Like the last one, I didn't really know what to put on it. I just made it up as I went along. I think that's how most people write but oh well. Please no flames because… well they are flames, so no one wants them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed before.

* * *

**Title: **The Suspicious Night

**Summary:** Judai goes to a school with two different classes; one goes to school at night while others go during the day. He constantly hangs out with Johan of the night class even though it isn't allowed but he started noticing some strange things about the night class. Is Johan possibly hiding a secret?

**Chapter 3**

Judai stepped out of the building and into the warm sun. Classes just ended, and by now the girls should be crowded around the gates to the night class. He didn't bother going because he knew it was useless. They wouldn't let him in so he just had to wait until they let their guard down. Maybe they would think he still needed treatment for his back. Sighing, Judai continued to walk around the school grounds. He walked over to the tree he hit and laughed. He didn't know why but it seemed so foolish to him now. He actually tripped over the root and hit the tree. Talk about being super clumsy.

"Why are you so happy?" a voice called out. Judai whipped around to see Johan standing there with his arms crossed and a light smirk on his features. Judai smiled brightly and walked over to him. On the inside, he was smirking at Asuka. He did say that one day they would come to him. Now Johan just came to see him. Take that Asuka! He was still happy that his friend actually did come to see him for the first time. It was always Judai trying to sneak in the night dorms to see him. This time it was him sneaking out of his dorms to see Judai.

"I don't know," Judai smiled at him. It was an honest confession. For some reason, he just felt happy even though he was staring face to face with the plant that caused him pain. Now that Johan arrived here, his happiness doubled. Johan still pondered over whether he should tell Judai about how he actually received the injury on his neck, but that would be breaking some major rules. Besides once one human knew, all humans knew. It's not like he didn't trust Judai, he did, but he just didn't want to see Judai's reaction to knowing he was a vampire. Judai could reject him and call him a monster.

"I guess it can't be helped," Johan slightly smiled. He walked over to Judai and leaned against the tree. Judai smiled and sat down on the grass. He wondered if anyone else from the night class decided to visit. He doubted it, but it would make him happy if they did unless it was Jim. For some reason, he developed a new fear of Jim though he didn't know why. He was never scared of him before so why now? Automatically, his hand went to the injury on his neck. He quickly shook his head and smiled at Johan again. He caused this injury not Jim.

"How come they don't let us visit you guys?" Judai asked curiously. "Manjoume said that you guys were in the night class for a reason so what is the reason?"

Johan's smile faltered a bit before popping right back up. Anyone could tell it was completely fake though so it made Judai wonder even more. Johan usually told him everything he was thinking and never faked anything in front of him. Was this reason so important that he had to? Johan frowned and knew that Judai realized his smile was fake. They just understood each other like that. Everything the other was thinking, they could immediately guess what it was without hesitation. Most of the time they were right with guessing each other's thoughts.

"Judai," Johan sighed, "it's just that… we aren't safe to be around. I would prefer for you to not hang around us, but I would miss you. Just promise me one thing."

"Um… alright," Judai raised an eyebrow. What was with the sudden seriousness? Was the night class really that bad? Maybe Manjoume was right for once. Johan glanced around and saw no one. He began to lean in towards Judai making their faces only inches apart. Judai felt his face heat up and prayed it wasn't showing on his face. What was Johan doing? They were close, but they've never been this close. What was so important about this promise?

"Promise me that-" Johan began but was interrupted when a hand grabbed the back of the collar on his shirt and pulled him up. Johan blinked when he felt himself being hurled backwards. Who was pulling him back? Who dared lay hands on a pureblood vampire? It must have been a human though. It did smell like one.

"Found you, Anderson," Manjoume growled out. He saw the whole thing. Johan actually dared to kiss a human. Anger ran through Manjoume's body like never before. A vampire actually tried to kiss a human? That was completely against the rules! Not only was it against the school rules, but it went against Manjoume's personal rules. No one kissed a human if they were vampire, especially not a human with good smelling blood that was just bitten by a vampire! His loathing for vampires just increased in that couple of mere seconds when he saw them exchange spit.

"Manjoume," Judai exclaimed. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding the day class? He did say the day before that his duty was guarding Judai from seeing any of the night class. Maybe that's why he was here, or on his way to capturing a girl from the day class he saw them. Either way they were both busted.

"I don't want to hear a word from you," Manjoume growled at him. Sure, he was mad at Anderson, but Judai actually let him kiss him. That was worse than what Anderson did. What is it with people in this world going around and kissing vampires? True, Judai didn't know they were vampires but that wasn't an excuse. Manjoume clearly stated to stay away from the night class and what does Judai do? Make out with someone from the night class. Anger, betrayal, and sadness all flooded through his body in a nasty combination.

"I was just talking to him," Johan squirmed out of Manjoume's tight grip. What did he think they were doing? Well, then again, just being out here was completely against the rules. It still didn't give Manjoume the right to be this angry. They didn't do anything. If anything, Johan was going to keep Judai safe by making him promise something. Now Manjoume was putting Judai in danger by just separating the two. Nice job being Judai's protector. He already failed after one try. Nice going, Manjoume.

"Sure you were, Anderson," Manjoume spat out. Johan pouted as Manjoume dragged him back to the night dorms. He quickly glanced back at a confused Judai, who refused to stand up. Manjoume sighed and continued walking with Johan in his grip. Judai would understand someday and possibly thank Manjoume for all the hard work he's done. All he had to do was continue waiting until Judai understood. He just had to be patient. He would like the sight of Judai thanking him for all he's done.

"Manjoume," Judai whispered. He was curious on what Johan wanted him to promise. He knew it was pointless to try and grab Johan back and ask him for the promise. Instead he just sat there because that's all he really could do. Why was Manjoume so angry anyway? Was it because Johan actually decided to visit him this time? Judai sighed and stood up. This was too confusing for him. It didn't help that he was extremely dense when it came to subjects like this. He stared longingly at Manjoume, who was still pulling Johan back to the dorms. He let out a soft whisper, "Johan…"

* * *

Fubuki watched as Asuka patrolled the area. He hid behind the brick wall from the school as he quickly glanced over and watched her. He wanted so badly to run to her and hug her. He did miss her so much yet Asuka didn't even remember him. Why did it have to turn out like this? Why did she have to come here of all places? At least Fubuki was able to watch her grow up to be a fine woman, a fine woman that desperately needed a boyfriend. Maybe that Manjoume fellow would work out.

"What are you doing?" a voice from behind him asked. He yelped and jumped a bit before turning around to see Rei standing there with her arms crossed. Fubuki sighed in relief seeing it was just her and quickly glanced back to look at Asuka. She was gone though. Damn it, he missed his chance to talk to her. Well, he knew he would never have the courage to but just seeing her made his day.

"Damn," Fubuki whispered. Rei rolled her eyes and leaned against the brick wall. She saw him staring at Asuka with longing eyes. It didn't make her happy since Asuka was indeed a human. It was a bit hypocritical since she did the same with Judai. She couldn't help herself though. He just seemed to brighten up everyone's day. It's what she loved about him.

"Were you stalking the prefect?" Rei asked with amusement and concern. Fubuki bit his lip and hung his head down low. He had been caught. A feeling that could only be described as shame rushed through his body. The only other time he was caught was with Ryo but he understood everything. He was there when everything had happened after all. Maybe he should confess to Rei about it. Then again, he could just lie.

"Um… no," Fubuki lied and immediately knew it wasn't going to work. He never did like lying and this wasn't helping his situation. He should just confess the truth or at least a part of it. Yeah, he didn't have to give in the whole truth, just some of it. It would help with everything. Rei wouldn't know the whole story but she would understand part of it.

"Come on, tell me," Rei insisted with pleading eyes. Did she finally meet someone the same as her? Was he someone with a crush on a human or possibly more than a crush? She was seeking the comfort of knowing someone shared the same pain as her; the pain of being in love with someone of a different species.

"I want to be Asuka's older brother," Fubuki barely confessed. Rei blinked and all her hopes of finding someone like her vanished. It was replaced with curiosity and wonder. Why would he want to be Asuka's older brother? It seemed a bit creepy.

"Why?" Rei raised an eyebrow. Fubuki bit his lip and knew he had to think of a lie and fast. He scanned his mind for anything believable and finally came across a good one. She would have to believe it, and in a way, it was the truth, so he would be good at lying about it.

"She doesn't have an older brother so I feel a bit bad," Fubuki explained. Rei raised an eyebrow but sighed. Maybe she could help him out and if she did, he would help her stop liking Judai. It would be a win for the both of them.

"Fine," Rei smirked, "I'll help you if you help me with something."

"Being more than friends with Judai?" Fubuki guessed. It was completely obvious to him that Rei was in love with Judai. Every time she came near him, she was always red and her eyes looked more energetic and lively. It may not have been obvious to anyone else but it was clear to him. Rei blushed and only had one thought running though her head. How did he know?

"N-no," Rei stammered, "I want to get over him."

"Then you've come to the right place," Fubuki smiled brightly. He was the master of love, so helping people moving on from their crush was one of his specialties. In the end, he would become Asuka's older brother as well. This would be too easy. Rei was also thinking the same thing.

"So it's a deal? I help you become Asuka's older brother if you help me get over Judai?" Rei asked. Fubuki nodded as they reached out and shook each other's hands. The deal was one.

* * *

Judai sat in his room, waiting for Manjoume to come back. They clearly needed to talk about what has been happening lately. Judai lightly touched his band aid and his thoughts slowly drifted to the night when he fell and hit his back. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember scratching himself. He didn't even remember the pain being that bad. Why would he go to the nurse for something like that?

"Strange," Judai whispered to himself. Maybe if he just did one little peek at his wound he would remember. Manjoume did order him not to take off the band aid until it healed, but since when was Manjoume the boss of him? He walked outside of their room and into the small hallway. He made his way into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed the band aid and quickly ripped it off of his neck and gasped.

That wasn't a scratch. It was two holes in the side of his neck. It looked like something bit him. Why would Manjoume lie to him about that? Don't take your band aid off until it heals. He was trying to cover up something but what? What would he need to hide? This whole thing just became stranger. With a quick movement, Judai placed the bandages over his bit marks and walked back to his dorms. He still questioned why Manjoume would feel the need to lie to him.

"Damn," Judai whispered as he sat down on his bed. This was too weird. He couldn't remember how the bit marks even appeared on his neck. Why couldn't he remember? Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember anything from that night. What was going on? What were they hiding from him?

"Judai," Manjoume said as he walked in the room, "we need to talk."

"About what?" Judai asked curiously though he knew exactly what they needed to talk about Johan about to make him keep a promise. Why was Manjoume so angry about that? Judai shook his head and glared at Manjoume. He was keeping secrets from him, and he knew it. Now all he had to do was figure out what the secret was. Maybe he could just ask Johan or someone from the night class. He knew who he had to ask. Jim because Judai had recently felt a sudden fear for the boy. Of course he would want to speak to Jim. Jim must have known something.

"You making out with Johan," Manjoume stated. Oh right they had to discuss when Judai made out with him. Wait… what? They never made out. Johan leaned in so their faces were really close but that's no making out. At the angle Manjoume was standing at, it may have looked like making out but it wasn't.

"Wait what?" Judai blinked.

"I saw you two kissing," Manjoume glared. Johan tried to use the same act of cluelessness on him. It wasn't going to work though. He knew what was an act and what was real and this was an act. Now all he had to do was make the truth escape from the lips of Judai. Why did he kiss Johan? He was a vampire even though Judai didn't know that.

"We weren't," Judai insisted. Why would he think they made out? Johan didn't like Judai like that at all. Why did Manjoume think that? They wouldn't randomly make out next to a tree. It wasn't really like either of them. They were good friends but they would never kiss.

"Sure you weren't," Manjoume rolled his eyes. He wasn't an idiot. He knew very well they were kissing under that tree.

"Believe what you want but that's not what happened," Judai glared at him. He pulled over the sheets on his bed and decided he needed to sleep. Manjoume glared at him and walked out of the room. He knew what he saw yet a part of him wanted to believe Judai. Why would he want to believe Judai though? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Damn it," Manjoume whispered. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

A blue haired boy smirked as he walked to the entrance of the school. Finally it was his first day here with all the humans. There would be lots of blood to drink too. He smirked and his fangs showed through the moonlight. He could already tell just by standing there that there was a good smelling human here.

"I love the smell of blood," he whispered as he walked into the school. This was his time to shine and his time to drink. By day he would be human, but by night he was be the monster he truly was. After all, what else was a vampire for besides drinking and draining blood from humans?

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter. I'll try to publish another one tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to Crystal of Heart for reading it and editing it a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter four. It's kind of about Manjoume and Judai but for the most part it's about Manjoume. You get to see a little of his past in here but not much. It's mostly just him and his thoughts and feelings. There are some rivalshipping hints in this chapter so I'm just telling you guys that now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Manjoume's blood still boiled whenever his thoughts drifted back the scene he witnessed the day before. Why would Judai even want to make out with someone like Anderson? Anderson was a vampire that sucked the blood of humans. Sure, Judai didn't know that, but he could still _not_ make out with him. His personality couldn't compare to Manjoume's, so why did Judai choose Anderson? Manjoume sighed a bit and glanced down at Judai. Lately, Judai has been acting a bit weird. It all started yesterday after Manjoume tried talking to him about making out with Johan. His hand kept flying up to his band aid every now and then. Did he recover his lost memories? He highly doubted that. If he didn't then what was going on?

"Class," the teacher called out snapping Manjoume out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a boy standing there. He was fairly small with messy blue hair and glasses. His pale skin made him almost look like a vampire. He was wearing the normal black uniform.

"I am Shou," the boy, Shou, bowed down a bit. His voice sounded a bit too girly for an actual guy, but Manjoume didn't really care. He was just a new student after all. The boy was ordered to sit next to Judai. The moment Shou sat down, both of the boys engaged in immediate conversation. Manjoume leaned in and tried to listen to what they were saying but no such luck. He noticed that Shou pointed out his band aid on his neck. Judai's hand once again went flying his neck and a fake smile was plastered on his face. The boy, Shou, couldn't tell, but Manjoume noticed. Why would he feel the need to pretend to smile?

"Strange," Manjoume mumbled as he continued to watch. Asuka, who sat next to him, rolled her eyes at him. It was obvious that he worried about Judai, but in his mind he probably thought he was trying to figure something out. It was like Manjoume. Asuka sighed and leaned over so she could whisper something in his ear.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? They are just friends," Asuka tried to reassure him but no such luck. Instead Manjoume tensed a bit and glared back at her. Who said he was overreacting? He wasn't overreacting. Asuka just didn't understand. He wasn't worried about the boy Shou instead he was trying to figure out why Judai kept touching his band aid.

"It's not that," Manjoume shook his head. Asuka didn't understand at all, so Manjoume wouldn't try to make her understand. It's not like he was jealous or anything. He was just trying to find out why Judai touched his band aid. Maybe the wound still hurt. Manjoume blinked and nearly slammed his head on the desk. Why didn't he think of that earlier? If the bite mark still hurt, of course he would be touching it and pretending to smile. It still didn't put him at ease though. Johan and Judai were standing pretty close, so maybe Johan bit him. Manjoume growled and clenched his fist. That damn Anderson biting Judai.

"Manjoume?" Asuka blinked at the now angry boy. What could have caused him to be so angry? Asuka sighed and just ignored him. After all, she didn't want to be involved. Usually when she was involved in something, everything became more hectic than it needed to be.

* * *

Manjoume walked to the night dorms and sighed. The night sky seemed to cover the building in darkness. There was no moon to bring out the light in anything. Luckily, he could easily see and make his way into the night dorms. Class must have just ended by now so all of them must be back in their dorms. He walked in to see Johan sitting on the couch and laughing with Jim. At the mere sight of Jim, Manjoume's blood began to boil. He still didn't forgive the bastard for biting Judai.

"Manjoume?" Johan exclaimed when his eyes met his. Manjoume coughed a bit and walked towards them with confident eyes. Johan glared at him and stood up straight. He still didn't forgive Manjoume for dragging him away from Judai.

"Hello Anderson," Manjoume stated calmly. Johan glared a bit but didn't say anything back. He knew Manjoume was here for a reason, but what could it be? Johan thought of all the reasons Manjoume might have wanted to talk. Would he ask him about him "kissing" Judai? No, he wouldn't want to bring that up. He remembered his family and smirked. It was about time Manjoume came to Johan.

"So you want to be a part of the night class?" Johan smirked. "I thought you might come around at one point. You are a pureblood after all."

"Shut up, Anderson," Manjoume growled out. Johan blinked and wondered why he was so angry. Didn't he want to talk about becoming a night student? They could use another pureblood like Manjoume. The only purebloods in the dorm were Ryo and Johan. A third would be completely perfect and boost up their reputation. More vampires would want to come to this school and peace would be formed. That was the chairman's dream.

"You aren't here because of that?" Johan blinked.

"No," Manjoume shook his head, "did you bite Judai?"

Johan stared at him in complete shock. Why would he bite Judai? Judai was his friend. A dear friend he would never want to harm. He knew he had hurt him in the past, but Judai seemed to forget that. It was almost as if Judai forgave him already. He promised himself to never harm Judai ever again. Johan glared at Manjoume. "I would never harm him."

"No instead you would exchange spit with him," Manjoume glared making Jim's eyebrows rise. Johan kissed Judai? It was about time. He knew Johan's feelings for Judai, but he didn't expect Johan to make a move on Judai so soon. It was almost completely perfect. Fubuki would have been so proud.

"I told you it wasn't like that." Johan glared at him. Manjoume rolled his eyes and took a step forward. He wouldn't be played for a fool. He knew what he saw and he completely hated it. It was a feeling worse than hate. He couldn't even begin to describe how made he was at Johan.

"Stay away from Judai," Manjoume hissed. If he didn't stay away, Manjoume would kill him. It wouldn't be that hard since Manjoume was more skilled at combat than Johan. He was sure Johan knew that as well.

"Oh so now you're going to throw a jealous fit?" Johan stood up and took a step forward. He may have been dense at times, but he could easily see in Manjoume's eyes the feelings he held for Judai. The light blush on his face proved it as well. Johan smirked and knew he had pushed Manjoume into a dead end.

"I'm not jealous and I'm certainly not throwing a fit," Manjoume snapped with a light blush on his cheeks. Johan scoffed and rolled his eyes As if Manjoume wasn't jealous. He could clearly see in his eyes the feelings of jealousy. Jim didn't dare interfere with their argument. No one would ever go in between an argument between two pureblood vampires. Johan hissed at him and Manjoume growled. This… meant… war!

* * *

Rei smiled as she ran through the night. All she had to do was find Asuka and become her friend. Once she did, she would introduce her to Fubuki and they would become siblings. She still didn't understand why Fubuki wanted to be the human's brother, but she never argued. He was going to help her lose her feelings for Judai. That was worth it. She smiled when she spotted Asuka walking across the field. With a quick leap, she dashed towards her and hopped onto Asuka's back. Asuka let out a yelp and grabbed her gun. Who was attacking her? Was it a vampire? They better not bite her, or she would kill them.

"Oh scary," Rei smiled. Asuka lowered her gun and Rei hopped off of her with a smile. Asuka raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Rei stood there awkwardly as she waited for her to speak. How was she going to become Asuka's best friend if she refused to even speak to her? Asuka, on the other hand, was confused on Rei's motive. Was she going to bite her or just leave her alone? Either way she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"What do you want?" Asuka finally spoke up, and narrowed her eyes at Rei. Rei pouted and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Asuka was too tense sometimes which was the complete opposite of the outgoing Fubuki. Rei decided to just be blunt with what she wanted. How else would she let Asuka learn to trust her?

"I want a human friend," Rei smiled, pointing to her, "and it has to be you."

"You have Judai," Asuka regretted saying that but she had to. Judai was her friend and constantly hung around them. Why would Rei suddenly want another friend unless she wanted to suck her blood? That's probably exactly what Rei wanted. Asuka growled at Rei and pointed her gun at her. How dare Rei take her for a fool?

"But he's a boy," Rei whined, "I want a human girlfriend. I want someone to hang out with to talk about boys and stuff."

"How do I know that's what you really want?" Asuka demanded. She could understand a bit of what Rei was saying but she didn't understand the whole picture. Why would she pick Asuka out of all human girls? Once again, Rei was treating her like a fool.

"Trust me," Rei smiled. Asuka looked at her up and down releasing a sigh. Rei's record showed she never sucked anyone's blood and never went looking for trouble. The prefect student is what some might say about her. She wouldn't let Rei suck her blood. She was going to keep her gun with her at all times.

"Fine," Asuka narrowed her eyes. Rei let out a squeal and hugged her tightly. Now all she had to do was introduce her to Fubuki. This was super easy, and she even had a human friend out of the deal. This was completely perfect.

* * *

Judai walked around the campus with Shou at his side. It was morning and Judai decided to show Shou around. Shou didn't seem to be too fond of the sunlight but eventually grew to love it. Judai, on the other hand, was too busy thinking about the bite marks to actually pay attention to what Shou was saying. He was concerned on if he was attacked by an animal. Why couldn't he remember though? It all seemed to strange to him.

"I heard there was going to be another new student." Shou spoke up. "I'm glad because this way I won't be alone. There will be someone else who doesn't know anyone too. Maybe we could become friends."

"Yeah," Judai said tonelessly. His mind was too busy trying to focus on the memories from when he could have been attacked by an animal. Shou smirked at the boys distracted mind. This would be easier than expected. Maybe he could actually make Judai agree to let him suck his blood. He wouldn't be in trouble for it if Judai asked. This was too perfect. Now all he had to do was ask.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," Shou spoke up. Judai blinked and looked at him with curious eyes. Was it obvious that he was distracted? He couldn't concentrate in school either. Well he never could, but this wasn't because he was tired.

"I just… I think I lost some of my memories," Judai confessed. Maybe if he told someone, he would be helped. Shou smirked and turned to him with determination in his eyes. Judai blinked and wondered what happened that suddenly changed his aura.

"I could help you with that," Shou smirked.

"How?" Judai asked curiously. He could finally find someone that could help? That was completely perfect! Maybe he would recover his memories and find out what attacked him.

"I have a trick my grandpa taught me," Shou explained, "if you do something for me, I'll give you back your memories."

"Really?" Judai smiled. He could really recover all of his lost memories just like that? It would be completely awesome. He wondered what attacked him and what bit him. It had been bothering him since last night.

"I want to get to know you first," Shou said. Judai blinked and sighed. Of course Shou would want to be friends with him then give him back his memories. He could wait for a little while since there was no rush at all. He still wondered how long it would take though.

"Alright," Judai shrugged.

"We have a deal then," Shou held out his hand. Judai nodded and grasped it. Shou smirked and looked at Judai's neck. If only he knew what Shou was actually going to ask him to do in return for recovering his lost memories. Humans were so naïve sometimes.

* * *

What do you think Shou will do? Manjoume and Johan are also starting their own little war. Not to mention, there is another new student. How do you think Judai will react if he recovers his memories? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's where the new couple comes in. I don't really know if any of you ever heard of it, but it's called cupidshipping which is Fubuki and Rei. At first I was thinking this was a bad couple but then I realized it actually was a pretty good. I think I might be the first to publish this couple but I might not be. Just think about them being together and keep an open mind. There are only four more chapters in this story after this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Asuka laughed a bit as Rei told her a joke. Over the past couple of weeks, they became close friends. Asuka didn't know why but she took a strange liking to the vampire girl. Manjoume kept warning her to stay away, thinking that Rei might have a different motive but according to her, she didn't even smell all that good. She even claimed Judai was the most tempting of them all. Manjoume has been in an awful mood lately. It probably had something to do with Judai.

Rei, on the other hand, started to slowly lose her feelings for Judai. Instead they were replaced with feelings for Fubuki. He had been helping her lose her feelings for Judai but over the time she started feeling that way towards Fubuki. At least it was a vampire though which made her feel relieved. Of course, she was worried once she introduced Asuka to Fubuki, Fubuki would stop talking to her. She also learned a little more about Asuka.

"What was your childhood like?" Rei asked curiously. She knew for a fact that the chairman wasn't her true father. What happened to her real father then? What happened to her family? From what she heard, Asuka had been living here her whole life.

"I don't remember it," Asuka confessed. It was true. When she was seven years old, she lost all her memories. She didn't know what happened to her or anything about her family. Her first memory was waking up in a cave. An angel came down and rescued her by bringing her here. Her main goal in life was to find that angel and thank him.

"You don't?" Rei exclaimed. Asuka shook her head and sighed. Only the chairman and Manjoume knew that about her. She decided to tell Rei because Rei seemed like a good person. Rei shook her head and wondered what it would be like to not remember anything before she was seven. It would probably be very hard. She would wonder where her family was, who she was, and what her real name would be. Maybe that's why Fubuki wanted to be her older brother. He might have something to do with her past. She blushed at the thought of his face and decided to why not ask him. He might tell her the truth. They were friends after all. It was settled. Tonight she was going to ask him.

* * *

Shou walked along the campus at night, waiting for him to arrive. He wondered where he was. He said he would be here soon so why wasn't he here? Shou sighed and leaned against the tree. He thought of Judai and smirked. His blood smelled so good it couldn't compare to any of the other humans. He had to taste that beautiful crimson red liquid that ran through his body. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice a boy walk up from behind him.

"Hey, Shou," the boy said out loud. Shou yelped and looked behind him to see Edo standing there with a little smirk. Shou rolled his eyes and stood up smirking.

"I found a good human," Shou smirked.

"Perfect," Edo smiled, "so who is he?"

"A boy named Judai. His blood smells a lot better than the others. I'm sure you would like a taste as well."

Edo nodded and closed his eyes, trying to smell this human Shou was talking about. A certain smell hit him and he snapped open his eyes. That smell was marvelous. It had to be the human that Shou was talking about. Edo smirked and looked down at Shou, who was smirking back at him. They both knew who their next victim would be.

* * *

Judai yawned as he walked into the school. He wasn't prepared for the school day. He looked around and blinked when he saw a crowd of girls surrounding someone. Judai blinked and walked over to see Johan sitting there. Instead of wearing his white uniform, he was wearing a black one. Why would he be wearing a black uniform if he was a part of the night class? It made no sense unless he was a part of the day class now. He doubted that but here Johan was.

"Johan," Judai exclaimed in amazement with both his eyebrows raised. Johan nodded and stood up to open his mouth when Manjoume suddenly stood in between them with a glare in Johan's direction. Judai blinked as Manjoume swung his arm over Judai's shoulder and forced him to walk away. Judai blinked and looked behind him to see a furious Johan.

"You know, Manjoume, if you want him so badly then just get a room… oh wait you already have one." Johan smirked making the class laugh a bit. Manjoume turned around with his eyes blazing.

"How would you know that unless you were watching in through the window while Judai was changing?" Manjoume demanded. The people from the class looked at the scene in amazement. Judai just looked at it confused. What did they mean by get a room? He already had a dorm room, so he didn't need another. Why would Johan watch him change?

"You two make no sense at all," Judai said cutely. Everyone nearly slapped their own forehead. How could someone be so dense? Manjoume nearly fell over. He was sure Judai would figure something out. He really was dense.

"J-Judai," Johan whispered with a sigh. Asuka rolled her eyes and continued reading. She didn't want to explain to Judai the whole process or tell him what an idiot he was. It was something he would have to find out later in life. She wondered why his parents never explained it to him. Shou sat in his normal seat. Asuka guessed it was because he was shy, but in reality he was scared he would bite someone and reveal he was a vampire. Judai just stared at everyone confused until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Judai?" a girl whispered. "I-is that you?"

"Um… yes?" Judai blinked at the unfamiliar girl.

"Judai!" she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. She pulled him into a tight hug and buried her face into his chest. He blinked and stood there awkwardly while Manjoume and Johan growled with pure jealousy. Manjoume and Johan reached out at the same time and grabbed Judai's shoulders. Johan grabbed his left, and Manjoume grabbed his right. They both pulled him back from the girl and growled at her.

"Who do you think you are, hugging strangers like that?" Manjoume demanded.

"I'm his best friend since childhood," the girl glared. "My name is Yubel."

"Yubel?" Judai mumbled the word seeming familiar to his lips. Yubel nodded and wondered why Judai seemed as if he didn't remember her. He had to remember her. They hung out every day when they were little children. She missed those times. One day, Judai just declared he had to run away, and she never saw him again.

"Do you know her?" Manjoume demanded.

"Oh a childhood friend," Johan smiled brightly. Judai blinked and didn't know how to answer. He didn't remember her yet she claimed that they were friends. Maybe it had something to do with his memory loss from when the animal attacked. Maybe there was a possibly that he lost some other memories as well. He doubted it though.

"We were best friends with Haou," Yubel explained making Manjoume look at her curiously. Who was Haou? Was he a friend, boyfriend, or bother? He pondered over who this Haou could be when he noticed Johan's face. He was paler than he usually was, and the look of intense guilt and sadness washed over him. Why would he have a reaction like that? What was going on? Even Judai looked a bit sad.

"Who was Haou?" Manjoume asked curiously. It wasn't a crime to wonder what was going on and who they were talking about.

"My older brother," Judai smiled sadly. "He's dead now."

"He is?" Johan exclaimed. He didn't know that. He remembered the last time he saw Haou, but he never thought that he would die after what happened. Guilt washed over Johan once again. It was the one time he disgraced the name of vampires. He would never allow that to happen again.

"You really don't remember me?" Yubel asked quietly. They loved each other like brother and sister, so why did he forget about her? Judai's memory may possess less strength than she expected, but remembering a best friend served a purpose and carried a meaningful use.

"I'm sorry," Judai smiled brightly, but sadness lingered in his smile. Yubel sighed and spun around. She began to stride away. Judai stared at her longingly and sighed. He expected today to hold fewer complications. Johan started taking the new class, Manjoume seemed angered by Johan's appearance, and a girl named Yubel claimed to be his childhood friend. What else could go wrong?

* * *

Sorry the chapter isn't as long as the other ones. I just ran out of ideas at the end. I hope you all liked it. Now that Yubel is here, what is in stored for Judai? Edo's appearance also holds a lot of meaning but you find that out soon. Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is pretty much about Manjoume again. There is one-sided rivalshipping in this chapter. In this chapter, Manjoume finally reveals his whole past. It's not like Zero's from Vampire Knight though. I'm hoping this chapter will be long to make up for the short chapter from before. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 6**

Manjoume growled as he stood in between Johan and Judai. It's been like that for weeks. Manjoume would always make sure that Judai wouldn't go a step near Johan. He expected Judai to be too dense to figure out that he tried his best to prevent them from having any contact. Judai still wondered what happened to him and what animal attacked him. He occasionally touched the wound as if it would tell him all the answers. He sighed making Shou smirk. Judai must have really wanted his memories back. Maybe next week would be the time to finally give him his memories back.

"Hey Aniki," Shou whispered. Judai turned around and nodded. When Kenzan and Shou met for the first time, Shou heard Kenzan call Judai Aniki. Shou decided to copy that, but Kenzan hated it when Shou called Judai his nickname for him. Kenzan nearly attacked Shou. It's been around a week since Judai actually saw Kenzan. For some reason, he just plain disappeared. Little did he know Shou decided to give Edo a little snack. Kenzan now remained under the tree outside of the school building. Served Kenzan right.

"What is it?" Judai whispered back.

"I think next week I can give you back your memories," Shou whispered. Judai's eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. Shou smiled and faced the teacher once again while Judai stared off into space. He would finally see what animal attacked him.

"Finally," Judai whispered with a smile.

* * *

Once class ended, Johan stood up and began to walk towards Judai. In a quick second, Manjoume appeared in front of Judai with a fake smile. Judai stared at him with confusion as Manjoume grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"What is it?" Judai asked with a blink. Manjoume usually never smiled at him like this before. He never even walked up to him and smiled before. Maybe the fact that Johan walked up to him made him do that. Manjoume refused to let Judai anywhere near Johan which annoyed Judai a bit.

"Let's go," Manjoume began to pull him out of the classroom. Judai slowly turned back to see a growling Johan. As they walked down the hallway, Judai finally decided to tell Manjoume what filled his mind.

"Manjoume, quit trying to create a wall between Johan and me," Judai looked at him with hurt eyes. Manjoume froze up and his grip around Judai's arm tightened. Had Judai really just discovered his plan?

"W-what do you mean?" Manjoume stuttered a bit. Judai gave him a disapproving look, and Manjoume couldn't help but sigh. Looks like Judai really did just figure out his plan. He figured that Judai would be too dense to actually come close to figuring it out.

"You know what I mean," Judai gave him a stern look. Manjoume growled and shoved Judai against the wall. Judai gasped, and Manjoume growled at him.

"Why do you love that creep?" Manjoume demanded. Judai blushed and glanced down to the floor. Manjoume growled and released Judai out of his grip before walking down the hallway without another word to him. Judai sighed and slid to the ground with the same blush remaining on his face.

"Judai?"

Judai's head snapped up, and he looked over at Yubel standing over him. Her two different colored eyes held sorrow and pity for him. Judai offered a fake smile, but Yubel could easily see right through it. Yubel walked over and offered him a hand. Judai hesitantly took it, and Yubel pulled him up. Johan walked over, and he saw Yubel and Judai.

"You guys," Johan exclaimed walking over to them. Yubel raised an eyebrow at the strange boy, and Judai just simply smiled at the older boy.

"Hello," Yubel bowed a bit.

"Want to talk?" Johan offered. Judai slowly nodded, and Yubel followed them to Judai's dorm.

* * *

Fubuki waved goodbye at Junko, who blushed and left. Rei growled, but she tried not to show her actual jealousy. If she did, her cover would be completely blown.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Fubuki asked. Rei sat down, and she faked a huge smile.

"I'm friends with Asuka," Rei smiled. "I think I should introduce you two soon. She would love to meet you."

"Great," Fubuki smiled, "and have you gotten over Judai?"

"Um..." Rei blushed. What should she tell him? Just a moment a go, he flirted with Junko. Maybe she should make him jealous by claiming her feelings never left Judai. It would also be an excuse to spend more time with him. Rei nearly smirked at her perfect plan.

"Well?" Fubuki raised an eyebrow.

"No," Rei shook her head. Fubuki sighed and placed his head down. After all the work they did together, nothing worked. Maybe he had to try something else to help her free her feelings from Judai.

"Let's try something else," Fubuki stood up. Rei nodded and trialled after him with a blush. She really wished he would be hers and hers only, but instead he flirted with other girls. Maybe one day he would fall for her. Rei smiled at the thought. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Judai sighed. Johan stared at him with wide eyes while Yubel just stood there.

"So you think you lost some of your memories?" Johan blinked at him. He knew for a fact that they did erase his memories, but he had no idea that Judai would actually figure it out.

"Is that why you can't remember me?" Yubel offered.

"I don't know," Judai shrugged. He knew that the memories of an animal attacking him left his brain, but he didn't know about Yubel. She never entered his mind before the animal attacked him.

"Good," Yubel whispered relieved.

"Sorry," Judai whispered, "my mind has been fuzzy ever since Haou died of that illness."

"Illness?" Yubel blinked. From her memory, Haou never died of an illness. Why did Judai think that? Yubel gasped and finally realized why Judai couldn't remember her. The memory of how Haou died must have been too much for his tiny brain to handle. He must be blocking the memories of Haou's true death without realizing it.

"Poor Haou," Johan whispered. He knew that what Judai said came no where close to the truth, but Judai didn't need to know that.

"Yeah," Judai nodded. "My older brother Haou died of an illness, right?"

No, both Yubel and Johan thought at the same time.

* * *

Manjoume stared at the ceiling as he thought of Judai. What was it about that boy that always seemed to drive him insane? For some reason, he always wanted to keep Judai protected, and he wanted to make Judai his. Manjoume's eyes widened at the lost thought. He really just thought that. That's when the answer hit Manjoume straight in the face. He loved Judai. Not as a little brother, a friend, or anything like that. He loved Judai like a boyfriend would love his...

"Judai..." Manjoume whispered. How come people he loved always rejected him? He remembered his childhood. Wealthy pureblood vampires described his family very well. When he turned seven, he rejected being a vampire and hated blood. In response, his family rejected him. They disowned him and left him on the streets. In result, he found the chairman, who let him live with him and Asuka. He considered Asuka a sister and the chairman a savior. He always took blood tablets to reduce his blood lust. It always worked. When he shared a room with Judai, he never realized that over time he fell in love with the boy. Judai, however, loved Johan.

"Damn it," Manjoume hissed. He knew he could never change Judai's heart, so he should just give up. Protect Judai from a distance and no one would be hurt. That seemed like a good plan.

* * *

"So you can give me my memories back?" Judai asked Shou. Shou nodded and laid him back on his bed.

"Remember you have to do something for me when you're done," Shou reminded him.

"Got it," Judai nodded. Shou closed his eyes and placed his hands on Judai's chest. A bright light came from his hands and sunk into Judai's body. Judai's eyes snapped open as he gasped. All the memories came to him in a quick flash. Blood... so much blood. Haou... a knife... Johan... Johan!

"Done," Shou smiled. Judai shot up panting. Sweat trailed down his forehead as he panted.

"Oh god," Judai whispered with wide eyes.

"Now for our deal," Shou smiled leaning in. Judai gasped as Shou hugged him. He could feel Shou's fangs pressing against his neck. Shou smirked as he pressed his fangs against Judai's neck. After he bit Judai, Judai as well would turn into a vampire because Shou's blood couldn't compare to the blood of other vampires except Johan, Manjoume, and Ryo. He was a pureblood vampire and who ever he bit would become a vampire as well.

* * *

Oh no! What did Judai remember? What did Johan do? Manjoume's past was revealed. There are only three more chapters left. Thanks to everyone who reads this and a special thank you to who reviews this!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the new chapter. I'm trying to make them as long as I can so that you guys are left with a good story. This chapter holds some action between two brothers. Manjoume will finally leave, so that way the spiritshipping will start up! I have kind of missed out on the spiritshipping which is pretty sad. Anyway, enjoy it.

**Chapter 7**

Shou bent down, and came close to sinking his teeth into the shocked Judai's neck until the door slammed open. Johan gasped at what he witnessed, and Shou took a couple steps back from the shocked Judai.

"What the hell were you doing?" Johan demanded. Shou hissed at him and quickly jumped out of the window. Judai couldn't move from the shock of learning his past. Johan glanced at him and sighed. Right now time came short, so he couldn't erase Judai's memories. He quickly dashed towards the window and gasped when he saw Ryo standing there, growling at Shou. That's right, Johan thought, they are brothers.

"Johan…" Judai whispered weakly. Johan turned to him and wrapped his arms around Judai's body. Judai flinched a bit, but the strength to push the older boy away vanished from his heart. Judai slowly wrapped his arms around Johan's body. Right now, he could care less about the pain Johan caused. Right now he just needed someone to be near, and this murderer vampire seemed just right. Manjoume watched from the door and sighed. He slowly turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry," Johan whispered into Judai's ear. Tears appeared in Judai's eyes as he began to sob into Johan's chest. What did he do to deserve this? Why did he have to forget?

* * *

"It's been a long time, Nii-san," Shou glared at his older brother. Ryo hissed at him making Shou smirk. At a young age, Shou used to look up to his older brother. Ryo killed humans by simply sinking his teeth into the human's neck and finished them off with a single bite. Shou wanted to be exactly like that, but his older brother's mind had been tainted. He met Johan, and the idea of peace slowly ate away his brain. His older brother died, and his Nii-san became replaced with this horrible excuse for a vampire.

"Shou, why are you doing this?" Ryo demanded. His little brother used to be so sweet and innocent. When did he turn into a monster obsessed with blood? He knew he used to be like that, but he changed after meeting Johan. Together they helped vampires realize peace for each other.

"Because those humans are bugs that we squash. Why do you protect them?" Shou screamed at him. He wanted his real older brother back.

"They are humans," Ryo answered. "They need protecting. If we make peace with them, the world might become a better place for both vampires and humans."

"Humans are below us, so why should we even bother to try and protect them?" Shou screamed.

"Humans are just like us," Ryo screamed back. "Some of the vampires you know used to be human. You still like them, don't you? Just because they are vampires now doesn't mean they changed. They are just like humans and we both know it."

"I will never accept that as fact," Shou hissed. "I will never… ever… accept that."

"But it's the truth," Ryo whispered. Shou grabbed his ears and began to shake his head. He couldn't believe that humans stood on equal lines with vampires. Human scum should have never entered this planet. They should all go and die!

"Shou!"

Both boys turned to see Edo standing there with wide eyes. Ryo hissed at him, and he jumped back. Shou glared at his brother while Edo stared at them in confusion. He had no idea what the two bickered about, but he had to admit he knew that it would soon turn into a fight. With the intense look in Shou's eyes and with the anger in Ryo's a fight would definitely begin.

* * *

Judai stopped crying a while ago. He sighed as he looked up into Johan's teal eyes. Those eyes seemed almost beautiful, but he knew that those eyes once filled themselves with bloodlust and hunger. He flinched and looked down a bit. He knew he loved Johan, and he knew that he felt comfortable in his arms, but he couldn't stand having Johan here after learning what he had done to Judai's brother. He still pondered over why Johan would do that. His mind raced between the fact that vampires existed to his brother and his death.

"C-can you please leave me alone for a while?" Judai asked. Johan nodded and stood up, staring at his friend with sadness. He leaned down and kissed Judai's head before exiting the room. Judai sighed and collapsed on the bed. So many thoughts swam though his head, and he couldn't even figure out where to begin. Maybe with the fact Jim bit him a while ago. Judai's hand went to his neck as his eyes widened. A vampire attacked him. That's where his thoughts would begin.

* * *

Shou leaped up and brought his fist down on Ryo. Ryo easily caught it and threw Shou against the tree. Edo hissed and ran towards him. Ryo quickly bent down and grabbed his arm, pulling him over Ryo's head and slamming him to the ground. Shou quickly ran over and tried to attack Ryo from behind, but Ryo knew he would do that. He grabbed Shou's wrist and pinning him to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryo demanded. Shou hissed and tried to attack him but it served no use.

"Because you betrayed me," Shou answered with a scream. Edo leaped up and ran towards Ryo. Ryo stood up and whirled around. He grabbed Edo's fist and threw him against the tree. Edo yelped in pain while Ryo let go of him and slowly walked back to Shou.

"How did I betray you?" Ryo demanded. Shou stood up and hissed at his older brother.

"You were cool back then," Shou admitted. "I really admired you, but you started hanging around Johan, and you became a peaceful vampire that tried to help people instead of sucking their blood. What happened to my real Nii-san?"

"I'm right here," Ryo spoke up. "Shou, don't you ever get tired of killing people? What purpose does it serve? Let's face it, Shou, by sucking the blood of humans we are becoming monsters. I, for one, do not want to become a slave to bloodlust."

"But blood is amazing," Shou screamed. "Blood is a beautiful substance that shouldn't be wasted."

"It's not wasted. It helps the humans stay alive," Ryo argued. Edo just watched their argument in silence. He had to admit that Ryo had a point. A slave to bloodlust… is that really what Edo had become? Edo slowly stood up and stared at the bickering brothers. His guilt for slaughtering so many innocent people finally caught up to him.

"He's right, Shou," Edo whispered.

"N-no," Shou denied, "he's not. How can we live if we don't drink blood?"

"By drinking blood tablets we can live. They taste like blood though not as good. Shou, you can become a great vampire if you just stop drinking blood and ruining the lives of humans," Ryo whispered. Tears came to Shou's eyes as he grabbed Ryo's clothing and began to sob in it. What had he been doing all his life? Hunting down humans and turning them into demons. There really was no need to actually kill them. Ryo was right; he did become a slave to bloodlust.

* * *

"You're dropping out?" Samejima exclaimed.

"Why?" Asuka exclaimed as well.

"Vampires around the world are sucking the blood of humans and killing them. I want to become a leader and help them drink the blood tablets and liv peaceful lives," Manjoume explained. He decided that after seeing Judai and Johan embrace, he served no purpose here. Johan could easily protect him, and Asuka could be a prefect on her own. Instead of wasting time here at this school, he should be doing the world a favor by helping the vampires break free of their bloodlust.

"I guess that's a good reason," Samejima sighed. "We will miss you."

"I'll visit sometimes," Manjoume winked.

"You better," Asuka laughed. Manjoume nodded right when another student walked in.

"Sir, I would like to drop out of this school," Shou bowed down.

"W-why?" Samejima exclaimed. This student just arrived here, so what made him decide to drop out?

"I miss my family," Shou admitted. "I want to go back home and go back to my old school."

"Alright," Samejima sighed, "I can't stop you."

"Thanks," Shou smiled.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Manjoume screamed at Shou, who pouted.

"I heard everything you said and I want to help. I'm a vampire who is just getting over bloodlust. I want to help other vampires do the same thing I did," Shou explained.

"Me too."

Both looked over at Edo standing behind them. Shou smiled at him and smirked at Manjoume. Manjoume sighed and began to walk out of the school without so much of a goodbye to any other student including Judai. He never said he minded having the two boys here. In fact, they could help him. The blue haired one did seem a bit interesting though. Maybe he would take a liking to the both of them.

* * *

Judai closed his eyes and reopened them again. When he tried to close his eyes to sleep, images of Johan and Haou appeared. He sighed and rolled over on his bed. He had to do something about this. Maybe he should avenge Haou. No, that would mean killing Johan which is the last thing he wanted to do. Besides he never liked revenge at all. He had to think of something to do about this though.

"I need to have a talk with Johan," Judai whispered.

* * *

There you go. Only two more chapters left. I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to make it a bit longer but I doubt it is a bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle: Hello everyone.

Emily: I'm back!

Kyle: Yes, she is. It's sad but true.

Emily: Shut up, tranny.

Kyle: You shut up.

Emily: While we fight, you read the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

"He's the best," Rei smiled as she led Asuka to Fubuki, who stared at her nervously. Asuka blinked the moment she set eyes on Fubuki and Ryo. Something seemed awfully strange about those two. She gasped as the memories hit her like a bullet. That's right, she saved Fubuki's life then Ryo saved hers. She already knew Ryo saved her life, but now she knew why he actually walked around that late at night in the middle of the woods.

"Onii-san…" Asuka whispered with wide eyes. Fubuki gasped and Ryo's eyes widened. That's right. After being attacked by a pureblood vampire, her parents died and her brother turned into a vampire himself. They hid out in a cave, and Asuka constantly offered her blood to keep Fubuki alive. Fubuki grew afraid that he would take too much blood and decided to erase her memories, so she could live a normal life. After a week of starving in that cave, Ryo walked in and saw her. He brought her back here where the chairman adopted her.

"H-how did you know that?" Fubuki stuttered a bit. Asuka refused to answer as she walked over and gave her older brother a hug. Rei stared at them in confusion, but she dared not to utter a word. Asuka seemed close to tears as well as Fubuki. Finally the two siblings could embrace after so long of being apart.

* * *

Yubel walked into Judai's empty room with the note. She already caused enough trouble, so she decided to leave. Besides she never wanted to go to this school in the first place. Her parents actually forced her. Even though she loved Judai, she would rather go to a school where she could be happy and guilt free. That would be for the better. She knew she would meet up with Judai again though.

"Goodbye little brother," Yubel whispered before leaving the room. Judai had always been like a little brother to her. She refused to let a single tear slid down her cheek because she knew it would be useless.

* * *

"Leaving?" Samejima exclaimed. First Manjoume left now his other prefect? Not to mention, his daughter.

"I want to do the same as Manjoume. I want to create peace between humans and vampires. While Manjoume is helping vampires with their bloodlust, I want to help humans become more understanding. After getting my memories back, I realized that I am being mature staying here when I could help people with my knowledge." Asuka finished explaining. Samejima slowly nodded and stood up, giving his daughter a hug.

"Be careful and make sure to visit," Samejima whispered into her ear. She nodded and exited the room with a goodbye. The moment she closed the door, Fubuki made himself known.

"So I'm guessing that you are leaving after just realizing I'm your brother," Fubuki smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san, but the world needs me. I want to make people accept you and make sure they won't harm you because of what you are. You have to stay here and keep everything in line," Asuka whispered giving her brother a hug.

"I know," Fubuki whispered.

"Rei seems fond of you," Asuka smirked a bit. "Maybe she could help."

"W-what does she have to do with anything?" Fubuki blushed a bit.

"I am your all-knowing sister," Asuka giggled. She kissed her brothers cheek before exiting the building.

* * *

Judai stared at Johan with wide eyes. He bit his lip and decided to ask the question that had been bothering him so long. Why did Johan attack his family? At a young age, Johan snuck in and attacked his family. His parents barely survived, but Haou turned into a vampire himself. Once the bloodlust became too much, Haou begged Judai to kill him. Judai refused at first until Haou actually did bite him. Judai had no choice but to grab a knife and stab his older brother.

"You know everything, don't you?" Johan asked. Judai slowly nodded making Johan sigh. "You can ask anything you want."

"Why did you attack my family?"

* * *

"Asuka," a boy shouted. Asuka turned around and saw Ryo running after her. Asuka blushed and turned around. Ever since he saved her, she fell in love with him.

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Once you save someone's life, you are responsible for them. I'm now responsible for you, so I shall take care of you," Ryo smirked down at her.

"So, in other words, you're coming with me?" Asuka smirked.

"Yep," Ryo smirked following her. Asuka blushed and continued to walk away from the school. She knew she would make her older brother and her "father" proud.

* * *

"At the time, blood tablets didn't exist," Johan began to explain. "I was hungry with blood, and I didn't want to bite anyone. I went mad with hunger and attacked the first family I saw."

"Us," Judai whispered softly.

"Yes," Johan nodded. "I attacked you guys and immediately regretted it afterwards. When you came to this academy, I thought I could make it up to you. Instead I ended up falling in love with you."

Judai blushed at the remark and whispered back, "I love you too. But you do understand that I will never forgive you."

"I know," Johan lowered his head. Judai slowly walked over to him and kissed his lips. Johan's eyes widened, but he slowly kissed back. Judai pulled away and leaned against Johan's chest. The sound of a heartbeat seemed missing.

"I won't forgive you, but I still love you. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm going to warn you that the moment you turn your back on me, I'll kill you."

"Alright," Johan smiled brightly. "It's a deal then."

* * *

"I don't care," Rei glared at the girl. "You still have to go back to your dorm."

"Who says you can order me around?" the girl demanded.

"I'm a prefect," Rei shouted showing her badge.

"O-oh," the girl whispered lowly. She was busted.

"That also means," Fubuki smirked walking up to her. He placed his arm around Rei's waist and pulled her close. "You have detention."

"N-no way," the girl whispered. Johan and Judai watched from afar as Rei and Fubuki made another student suffer.

"I love being a prefect," Judai smiled brightly.

"Same," Johan smiled back.

"I get to spend more time with you. I've never been able to do that," Judai giggled a bit even though it wasn't really that funny. He just found it ironic that he of all people would end up as a prefect.

"Yeah," Johan leaned down and kissed Judai once again. Judai slowly kissed back and knew he would miss this after he killed Johan one day. Oh well, now he just had to enjoy the time left he had with his new lover.

* * *

Kyle; That's the end my friends.

Emily: You said three more chapters.

Kyle; I meant two.

Emily: They are going to be sad.

Kyle: Sorry!

Emily: It's pretty short too and a bit rushed.

Kyle: Once again, sorry about that. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
